User blog:Celicious/Celicious Vs Mortal Rap Battle
Beat: https://soundcloud.com/tone-jonez/last-of-a-dying-breed-lease-at-tonejonezcom 'Mortal' (00:20) I'll now bite again, boy, I hit when I aim, boy. Can you handle this pain, boy? I'm loose off the chain, boy. So just use your brain, boy, how between you and me there's a selection. When your shit sounds like its written in the Rhymezone Near Rhymes section. (Aargh!) Which troll you're supposed to be again, son? Reign, Meat, Devil, Reson? He's only butthurt cause Silent Mocker's dick is something that he stays on. You'll be remembered as the boring troll to praise the fun ones before it. Send this kid getting fucked in Death Note Wiki, a certain person there'll enjoy it. (Aye!) And if we talk bout black and white don't critique me on the stuff I did When your shit was written like Nas but sounds like its came from Sam Smith Fucker cries cause he was a shit boyfriend and somehow that's where she fails? Those supporters of yours are millennials, trapped their life inCells. (Rargh!) A corny rapper beefing for attention who blames the women? I see the truth's revealed! Get up Scooby gang. You're just Hopsin standing in the Walmart Employee Rapper field! You've started here 4 days ago and still managed to waste all hits. Cel will only Ring for seven days and death comes at the end of it. First comes at me with Jake Paul beats then comes at me with no beats. See, Paul beatings are rigged, in rings Cel lands no hits. You aint winning when it comes to pictures, there's no fire in BLANK. So its to no one's surprise that you're firing blanks! (Brrah!) I'd kill you myself but with how you're popping lean I see you do that plenty. So I'll turn a buyer of Fentyl into Tyler Clementi. (Aargh!) But there won't be no riots when Cel's killed, you wish you were like Emmet Till. You wish all that attention but in truth your corpse will lay still. Cause he thought he would find his worth here but only found his reign's killed. So go head and slay pills, its your only chance to stay ill. Mediocre pretentious writers who think they're the greatest? Well that answers all! Cause if Cel thinks that he's Perfect he should latch on Dragon's Balls! (Yup!) To me, child, your win, child, will only be cause you're a bitch, child. So if in skill you are my still child, I'll go Casey Anthony wild! Killing your ego I have sure tried, but I think a holiday will cure pride. Take a trip to Mother Russia. I'll be your Gulag Tour Guide. Celicious ‘Good writing practice’, it may be your probable cause But with your weak rhymes, you will not beat this unstoppable force Who’s keeping scores? Celicious be mopping the floor With this second best bitch, why you’re acting like a Luigi for? On a Ouija board, I’ll be chopping you soon Eating you for dinner, and shit you out by noon I’m new in town, beating this champion clown Next time Logan Paul visits Japan, he’s going to see you ‘hanging’ around I am a neckspittin’, rap-winning killer, that put’s a shell in ‘em Of all these wannabe g’s, you’re the best victem I crash systems as I eat bitches for dinner I’ll beat your ass that’s more useless than animefiller Your verse was weak, your faillure is evident The more you struggle, the more you become irrelevent I’ll put the Cell into celibate and get your cock chopped off by the caliphate I am the dog that killed the ISIS leader You’re a chicken, while I’m a Ceasar I’m too agressive, I’m like Goku on Namek I’ll smack yo u so hard, we be shaking the planet Your bars are slow and shaky like a seizure I’m not even trying, dissing you while beating Freezer Destroying the ground that you stand on Leave more blood on your face, than on your sisters tampon I’m Celicious, my entire name is wordplay! While your name is what edgy nice guys wear on a first date ‘Fedor’, time to get sore, I rap better, I’m a trendsetter Who are you? Nothing but a bitchass bitchy bedwetter Your mother? I’ll slap that donkey right into her coffin I’ll call you both a bitch 300 times without stuttering I’m taking this bitch from behind, cancer Everyone's gonna follow me like linedancers Hurry up dawg we need them barz Category:Blog posts